


Time With You Makes Everything Better.

by Sugarcake25



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarcake25/pseuds/Sugarcake25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's life has never been too exciting. He just spent most nights alone with a good T.V show and a drink but after one night Peter's life changes forever and little did he know it was just the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it began?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! So I'm so excited about this story!! I hope you enjoy!! :D

Peter was lonely. Here he was a young good looking 26-year bachelor but most nights were spend alone in a cold bed. 

“Well not tonight”

Peter had a plan to get one of these lovely ladies (or guys Peter really wasn't picky) in the club into his bed tonight.

'Oh and how does the all and powerful Peter plan to do that?', said an annoying voice in his head that sounded just like his even more annoying nephew.

Before Peter could get even more crazy and start to have a conversation with himself he heard a voice all but purr behind him, “Hey there good lookin”.

Peter turned around to see a tall woman with dirty blond hair, a killer body and the most piercing green eyes he has ever seen.

Peter smirked and said, “Well hello gorgeous”, making his voice a bit deeper since he often read in magazines that women find men with deeper voices sexier even if Derek would often laugh at him and say ‘Really it makes you sound like a dorky Morgan Freeman wannabe’.

The women smiled (Ha! Take that Derek! Women are apparently very into my voice not so dorky now) and said, “What's a guy like you doing without a hot date on a Saturday night?”.

“Well I just haven't found anyone hot enough to spend my night with”.

The women raised her eyebrows and leaned forward to whisper in his ear “Well have you found anyone yet?”.

Peter licked his lips and whispered back in her ear “Actually I think I have”.

xxx

That night Peter and the women stumbled into Peter’s apartment with their tongues in each others mouths. It was a night filled with hot and fast dirty kisses and even dirtier things. 

The next day Peter woke up naked with a pair of forest green eyes looking at him.

“Hey there sleepy head I was hoping to get one more kiss in before I had to leave”, said the green-eyed women. 

“You're going now?”, asked Peter his voice raspy from just waking up. 

The woman sighed, “I'm afraid so I have a job that needs me in an hour”. 

“What do you do?”.

“I'm a nurse for an old age home”.

“Nurse?!”, whispered Peter in shock.

The nurse laughed and said, “I know me working with old people what a shocker but trust me it wasn't my ideal job but anything beats working with kids”.

Peter laughed, “I'm just upset if I knew you were a nurse I definitely would have made you play a naughty nurse before you had to leave”. 

She punched him playfully in the arm but laughed and whispered in his ear “Maybe next time I'll make you my very naughty patient”, then gave him a quick kiss on the ear and got up to head to his bathroom.

Once the beautiful woman was showered and feed Peter walked her to his door but then he remembered something.

“Wait?! I don't even know your name!”.

The woman laughed and batted her eyelashes and said in a very flirty voice “Do you really want to know?”.

“Yes!”

“Beg?”

“What?!”

“Come on I don't have all day I want you to beg”.

Was Peter really going to beg just to get this beautiful women's name?

‘Well if you got her name you can look her up on Facebook just imagine all those bikini shots’, and Peter very much liked the idea of that.

“I'm waiting?”

“Fine! Oh most beautiful woman that I have ever seen and is probably a sex goddess sent down on this earth as my award for being a decent enough human being would you ever give me the honor of telling me your name?”.

She giggled and said, “It’s Annabelle Green”.

Peter repeated the name and then smiled and said “Very pretty”.

Annabelle giggled again and said “Thank you”, then crossed her arms and said, “Your turn”

Peter frowned and said, “My turn for what?”

Annabelle rolled her eyes and said, “To tell me your name?! But I'm not begging”.

Peter smirked and said, “Fine my pretty Annabelle you will not have to beg but just make me a simple promise”.

Annabelle narrowed her eyes but smiled and said “Alright. What's this promise?”.

“That the next time I see you we will get to play naughty nurse and her patient?”

Annabelle rolled her eyes again and whispered to herself (but Peter heard) “That's the last time I tell a guy what my job is” then said “Fine I'll be your very naughty nurse the next time we see each other”.

Peter smiled and said “Peter Hale”.

Annabelle whispered the name and said, “That’s a nice name”.

Peter smirked and said, “Thanks I got it for my birthday”.

Annabelle’s laughter filled the whole room.

xxx

They didn't see each other until three months later.

Peter was sitting on his couch watching some weird T.V show about a boy that turned into a wolf (werid!) when he heard a knock on the door.

Peter raised his eyebrows in surprise since the only person that visits him or even really knows where he lives is his nephew and Derek was in Rome right now for some program.

He when to the door and opened it, he wasn’t sure what he expected but a very teary Annabelle with a super messy bun, a huge shirt and sweats on was so not in his top 10 of What's behind the door?

After finally being able to speak again he finally whispered “Annabelle”.

The women finally looked him in the eye with tears in hers and whispered back “Hey Peter”.

After making them both tea (which is really the opposite of what Peter wanted which was a shot of something strong but Peter felt like he needed to be fully sober for what was about to happen next. Whatever it was?!) they sat in silent.

Peter decided to break the ice and said jokingly “I'm not really sure what's going on here but I'm going to take a wild guess here and assume you're not here to do your promise and be a naughty nurse”.

Annabelle gave him a weak smile and said “No sadly I'm here for a different reason”

“Oh ok well do you want to share because honestly I'm kind of freaking out here I haven't seen you for three whole months and now you're sitting here like you just killed a puppy”

Annabelle smile grew a little bigger and said, “Don't worry I have done no puppy killing”.

Peter laughed nervously and said “Ok good but really Annabelle what's wrong?”.

Her lip began to tremble and then she started to sob and she threw herself into Peter’s arms and sobbed “Oh Peter I don't know what to do”.

Peter was very shocked and didn't know what to do so he just hugged the girl back and whispered in her ear “Whatever it is I'll help you get through it?”.

“Peter I'm pregnant”

xxx

After Peter started to breathe normally again which was after a long time of Annabelle comforting him and yelling at him.

‘I swear to god Peter I may be a nurse but if you don't start breathing again I'll leave your dorky butt here’ they had a long talk and I mean long. 

‘Are you sure?’ 

‘Yes I'm sure you're the only guy I did anything with these past few months!!!’ 

‘OK Mama bear I was just checking!’ 

‘Call me that again and I'll claw your face off’ 

‘I can see the hormones are already kicking in’ 

‘OW!!’.

They decided a few things. Annabelle really didn't want the baby but Peter begged her to keep it (After losing most of his family having another Hale was a gift Peter never thought he would have again). So after an emotional conversation they decided Peter would raise the baby and Annabelle would visit every few months. 

‘I fe-e-el horrible Peter but I can't be a mother I just started b-uil-ding back my life tog-e-ether’ 

‘Belle please stop crying I completely understand’. 

Annabelle lived with him for the rest of the pregnancy. After hours of pain Annabelle gave birth to a healthy 7-pound baby girl. For the first few months she stayed with him and Gwen they were almost a normal family but after Gwen Hale turned one years old Annabelle left leaving Peter alone once again with his beautiful baby girl.

XXX 5 YEARS LATERS XXX

“Daddy I can't find my pink shoes I got for my birthday!!!”

Peter sighed and ran his hand through his blond hair. He really needed to finish this report for work but he knew better than to not help his daughter and risk getting her anger. His sister's word always ringing in his head ‘Remember never get a Hale mad especially a female Hale’.

Sighing again Peter stood up stretching his limbs he shouted “Coming!”.

Running up the stairs Peter walked into his just turned 6-year-old daughter’s room to see a huge mess everywhere but no girl in the room.

“GWEN!”, Peter shouted.

A big blue eyed girl walked into the room with a big innocent smile on her face and said “Yes daddy?”.

“Don't you pull the ‘Yes daddy’ and the innocent smile and think you're getting away with this room! What have I told about this room?” 

The girl sighed knowing she was not fooling her dad and said “You said that a good girl always keeps her room clean and picks up after herself”

“Exactly! So why does it look like a wind storm passed in this room?”

The little girl pouted and said “Sorry daddy. It's just my first class of ballet is in the next hour and I can't find the pink ballet shoes mommy got me for my birthday”

Peter sighed and pinched his nose in frustration. Oh God! He forgot about Gwen’s first ballet class. It was Annabelle's fault she came to visit for a week for Gwen’s birthday and like she does every time she comes she acts like she has not been gone for months upon months and decides to question all of Peter’s choices. Peter knows she is Gwen’s mother so she has a right to question Gwen’s well-being but it annoys him so much when she makes all these changes in their lives only to leave again. Like sign up Gwen for damn ballet only to make him sit on a bench with a bunch of other moms?!

“Did you forget daddy?!”, said Gwen bringing his focus back to her.

“What?! No!!”, said Peter avoiding looking at the little girl. 

Gwen gave him the same look Annabelle gave him when she clearly didn't believe him. 

‘Gosh she may look like me and act like me sometimes but she’s like a mini Annabelle’

“Ok fine maybe I did? But I'll make you a deal we got 40 mins before your class you clean your room in 20 mins and I'll find your ballet shoes then we'll head to your class”

Happy again Gwen smiled brightly and said “ok!!”, then started to pick up stuff off the floor faster than he ever seen the little girl move. 

Peter laughed and left the room to search for pink ballet shoes but before Peter could start his search he felt his phone buzz in his pocket it was a text.

Annabelle: Don't forget to sent pics of Gwen in her ballet class!! :) 

Buzz

Annabelle: P.S. Gwen’s shoes are under your bed!! Good Luck!! ;) 

Peter sighed this was definitely going to be a long day.


	2. We met at Ballet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is dreading to go to Gwen's ballet class but once he meets a certain someone it wouldn't seem so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I actually updated and pretty fast!! I don't even know what I wrote but I hope you like it :)

After Peter found Gwen’s shoes and she finished cleaning her room they got into the car and started to head to her ballet class.

Peter was not looking forward to this the last thing Peter wanted to do was sit on a bench with a bunch of moms while they talk about their book club and pasta recipes for a hour and a half but he knew how excited Gwen was for this so he just had to bite his tongue and suck it up for a little bit.

‘Plus maybe you'll get lucky and there will be some hot single moms there for you’

Peter sighed, he could only wish. Peter hasn't been with anyone or even on a date from since Gwen was born.

At first he told himself it was because he had a baby to look after and didn't have time for dating. Then once Gwen got a bit older he couldn't really use that excuse anymore so he told himself he felt bad to date other people because he was afraid to hurt Annabelle but even he knew that was a horrible excuse since Annabelle would often talk about her new boyfriend when she came to visit. The real reason he hasn’t started to date again is because he is scared, as stupid as it sounds it was the truth he was afraid things would go like they did with Annabelle start off amazing but the moment things get rough leave him alone once again. 

“Are we there yet?”

“Almost, sweet bean”

xxx

Once they got to the building he was pretty shocked to see how big it was. He was expecting a small community center not a full on dance company.

‘Damn, I'm not looking forward to that end of the month bill for this’

“Come on daddy! The class is going start any minute!”

Once they got inside and were directed to Gwen’s class he took her stuff then kneed down to look her in the eyes and said “Ok sweet bean I'll be just behind this door if you need anything at all just come and get me OK?”

The little girl smiled and said a quick “OK daddy”, then ran into the classroom.

Peter got up and looked around for a place to sit. There were two big couches and about 20 or so moms on them but Peter saw a spot on the end.

Peter sighed ‘At least it’s comforter than an bench’

When he walked over to the couch he could feel all the moms eyes on him. 

When he sat he heard a voice say beside him “Sorry about all of us watching you like that were just not use to having guys in here. I'm Susie Parks by the way”.

Peter looked over at her she looked about in her 40s with short red hair. Peter smiled at her and said “It’s ok. I'm Peter Hale”

Susie smiled back at him and said,“Well nice to meet you Mr.Hale it’s really great to have another guy maybe now Mr.Stilinski can have some company in the classes”.

Before Peter could ask her who that was he heard a very frantic male voice shouting “Come on Mabel faster if you're late again that bitc- I mean your ballet teacher will bite my head off!”

He heard a less frantic little girl’s voice but still shouting “Don't be such a drama queen uncle Stiles but maybe if you actually leave the time mommy always tells you we wouldn't be late all the time!”

Once they walked into the room Peter saw a young male with big brown eyes, tiny moles all over his face and short brown hair.

“Damn was he handsome”

Beside him was a cute little girl that looked about Gwen’s age with hazel eyes, long brown hair and sun kissed skin.

The two must have been loud enough to disrupt the ballet class because a very anger looking blond women came out of the class yelling “What is going on out here?!”

Before anyone could say anything she saw the young male then a look of understanding passed over her face and she said “Oh now I understand of course you Mr.Stilinski would be causing all the trouble as if it isn't bad enough you are late again!!”

Mr.Stilinski just gave the women a charming smile and said “Oh hello Helen. How are you? Have you been doing something different with your hair? It looks wonderful.”

The look on the woman's face was anything but pleased and she just said flatly “Sweet talking will get you nowhere Mr.Stilinski now please take a seat and be quiet so I can get back to my class”

Then she walked back into the classroom with the little girl also going in behind her.

Once the door closed behind them the young male breathe out a sigh of relief. Before turning to look at all the moms that were giggling at him and said “Hahaha yes laugh at my pain of almost being eaten alive by Helen the dragon”.

With that he looked around for a seat before walking over to the last spot beside Peter and sitting down. He put his hands over his face and groaned loudly.

Susie laughed beside him and said “Oh come on sugar it's not so bad usually she's harder on you than this she must be in a good mood”

‘That was her in a good mood?!’

The male beside him sighed and said “I know I'm just worried she'll get feed up with me and kick us out and that would hurt Mabel so badly she loves these classes”

Susie stopped laughing and said sympathetically “Oh hon that would never happen Helen maybe hard but she loves Mabel way to much to do that to her it's you she doesn't like”

With his hands still on his face he said quietly “Well if you're sure”.

The women smiled and said “I am”, then she looked over at Peter realizing she forgot about him and said “Oh! I almost forgot about you sugar. This is the new guy”

The young man looked up confused and said “What?”, then he looked over at Peter who just smirked at him, the young man's face started to turn a bit red and he said “Oh! H-hi I’m *cough* I'm Stiles Stilinski”.

Still smirking at the man's flustered behavior he pulled out his hand to Stiles (what an interesting name) and said “I'm Peter Hale”.

Stiles bit his lip and took Peter’s hand. 

‘Oh god! His hands are so soft and warm.’

“Nice to meet you”

And that's how it all began.

xxxStiles’s P.O.Vxxx

‘Oh god what is wrong with you Stiles?!’

Stiles had been taking his niece to ballet class as usual and been late as usual but what wasn't usual was the blond man that was sitting beside him and that looked about in his thirties and was very attractive.

‘Oh gosh Stiles you're a grown man can't you talk to an attractive person without becoming the flustered awkward teenager you use to be in high school”

Realizing he was still holding the man’s hand he quickly pulled it away and try to give the man what was suppose to be a charming smile but probably came out looking super awkward.

‘Real smooth Stilinski’

“So is that your niece?”, asked Peter breaking him out of his thoughts. 

Stiles looked over to where he was pointing and saw through the classroom window, Mabel by the bar doing a warm up. 

Stiles smiled and said “Yeah that's my little niece Mabel”

Peter gave him a warm smile and said “I'm here with my daughter Gwen”, pointing to a adorable little girl with blond hair and big blue eyes.

Stiles frowned a little ‘Of course he's got a kid probably means he's married too’, but Stiles quickly put his smile back on and said to the man “She's adorable”.

The man laughed and said “Well thank you I think she gets her looks from her daddy”

Stiles turned to look at the man but he was still looking at the window ‘Was he flirting?! He wouldn't do that if he was married right?!’

Before Stiles could say anything Peter’s phone buzzed he looked at the text message and sighed “That's the mother sending me yet another text to send her pictures”.

‘Well never mind looks like he is’

Peter quickly got up and opened the door quietly and snapped a few pictures before closing the door again and sitting back down. 

After it looked like the man was done with his phone Stiles said not really thinking about it (Scott would often say Stiles’s brain and mouth were not connected when he had moments like these) “How long have you and your wife been married?”.

Peter whipped his head up so fast Stiles was surprise he didn't hear a snap, his eyes going big.

Not wanting to back down Stiles just said “That was your wife right? I was just wondering how long you guys have been married?”

Peter gave a small laugh and ran his fingers through his hair and began to say “Mr.Stilin-”

Stiles cut him off and said “Call me Stiles”

“Stiles I am not married me and my ex-girlfriend broke up a very all the time. So I am very single”, said Peter his voice getting a little deeper at the end of the sentence. 

Stiles began to blush and said “Oh sorry for assuming”

Peter gave Stiles a smile and quietly said so only he could hear “No I'm very glad you asked Stiles I wouldn't want there to be any misunderstanding between us”.

‘Well damn’

“So what about you got any girlfriends or boyfriends?”, asked Peter.

Stiles looked Peter in the eyes, he was giving him a look he couldn't quite understand but he liked it so he took a risk and leaned so close to Peter that they almost touched lips and said in a very sultry voice “No I'm also very single”

Peter smirked at Stiles and whispered so close to him that they were almost (not quite!) kissing “Good”

The two of them must of forgotten where they were for a minute until they heard coughing they both jumped apart and looked over to see Susie being the one that coughed giving them a look of disapprovement while some of the moms were looking at them with wide eyes, others were fanning themselves and looking at him and Peter with a look of lust in their eyes. 

‘Oh my god!!’

Peter quickly got up and muttered something about the bathroom.

Once he was out of sight Susie gave him a look that was the same look a mother gave a child when they were bad.

“What?! We didn’t do anything!”

“Don’t you dare what me mister! If I didn’t stop you two you would have jumped each other’s bones on this couch”

Stiles about to defend himself stopped for a minute then said holding back laughter “Wait? Just each other's bones? Who even says that anymore?”

“I DO!”

Sighing Stiles said “Ok sorry it’s just I don’t know what came over me I never acted like that before”

Anger finally leaving her face she said “Oh hon maybe it was love at first sight...oh well maybe in your guy’s case lust at first sight”

“Love?! Susie I-”, but before Stiles could finish, the girls started to come out of the classroom, class was over.

Stiles quickly tried to collect himself.

“Hey Mabelcakes. How was class?”, he asked the little brown headed girl when she walked over to him.

Mabel sat beside him and said quietly “It was good uncle Stiles”.

Stiles nodded at the girl and was about to get up to grab their coats when he noticed a small blond girl looking around for something.

‘That’s Peter daugther. It was Gwen right? She must be looking for her dad.’

Stiles tapped the girl on her shoulder and asked “Gwen?”

The girl turned around her eyes narrowed and she said coldly “Yes. Who are you and where’s my daddy?”

‘Damn and he thought Helen was scary but this kid looks about ready to chew him out. He will have to remember to never get on her bad side’

Stiles smiled to try to show the girl he wasn’t some creep and quickly said “Oh I’m Stiles I’m Mabel’s uncle I just met your dad and I wanted to tell you that your dad when to the bathroom so he should be back any minute”

That seem to be good enough for the girl because she smiled back at him and said “Oh ok”, and sat down beside Mabel and started to chat with the girl. 

Sighing in relief that he yet again survived a near death experience with the female race for the day he decided to stay with the girl until her father returned.

After a few minutes Peter entered the room again looking calm, cool and collected and a lot better than when he left but Stiles felt worse because the moment he entered his heart started to race and he felt his face start to turn red again.

‘God dammit Stiles get a hold of yourself!’

Peter looked around surprised to see mostly everyone gone and Gwen sitting on the couch.

Peter walked over to his daughter and picked her saying “Hey there sweet bean sorry I missed you coming out of your class I was in the bathroom”.

Gwen giggled and said “I know daddy your friend Stiles told me”, pointing at Stiles.

Peter looked over at him an unreadable look on his face but smiled at him and said “Thanks for watching her”

“No problem”, knowing his voice came out shaky. 

Once the two men and two girls exchange good byes Peter and Gwen left.

Once they were gone Mabel turned to Stiles and said “Uncle Stiles are you getting sick? You're all red and talking funny”

‘No it’s worse I think I’m falling for Peter Hale’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god!!! What is going on?! Well at least they met now YAY!!! I'll try to update soon but I'll be a little busy :P Anyways if you liked, please leave Kudos and Comments they make me so happy :)


	3. McDonald's and Divas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McDonalds is tasty and Derek is a diva that just came back from Aisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So its only been 2 billon years since I posted!! In all honestly I had no passion to post (really?!?! For like a year and a half?!?!) Looking back on the story I'm really not proud of my writing (it's bad) not that its much better now. I was going to just stop writing it all together but decided "hey some people might actually like this! Let's continue writing!" So here it is! Trust me it was NOT worth the wait! Its very short but I'll try to actually to continue to update it if you guys like! :D

After getting McDonald's for Gwen and sitting down at the restaurant for her to enjoy the happy meal, Peter couldn't stop thinking about his encounter with Stiles at the ballet class.

 

Peter had never connected with someone that fast (not even Annabelle) but the whole experience had been just strange. 

Him and the young man had been seconds away from doing very inappropriate things in the ballet class. If Miss Susan hadn't stopped them...

Peter would have continued his internal conflict but his phone ringed interrupting his thoughts.

Thinking it was Annabelle once again asking for photos, Peter pulled out his phone with a sigh. Surprisedly it was his ever still annoying nephew, Derek.

While Peter could live without Derek’s side comments and annoying remarks, he was thankful for his nephew visiting often and helping out with Gwen. Not only did it give him breaks but it also made Gwen happy to hang out with her Uncle. 

After debating weather he should look at Derek’s text now or later (because while thankful for his nephew he is still an annoying brat!) Peter decided to open up the text.

Derek: Hey Old Man! 

(See what he means about being a annoying brat)

Derek: I have been knocking on your door for 10 mins! Where the hell r u?!?!

Shit! Derek got back from Asia today! He totally forgot!

Peter: Well you must be the old man if your little feet can't handle a next few minutes of standing. And me and Gwen are at McDonalds I'll be home in a few.

Derek: Excuse me asshole! But after a 10 hour plane ride and feeling extremely jet lag I'm about ready to just sleep on ur door step!!!

Peter: Okay sleeping beauty! I'm coming!

Derek: U better be!

Derek:...AND DON’T CALL ME THAT!

Peter laughed to himself and smiled remembering how much fun it was to tease Derek right back.

Looking over at his daughter (thankfully she was a clean eater) he picked up her garbage and said “Come on princess your Uncle Derek just got back from Asia and he's being a even bigger diva than usual so we got to go”.

Gwen quickly got up and shouted “Uncle Derek is back! Yay!”, she started to leave the store and head to the car. 

Following his daughter to car, Peter started to think about Stiles but quickly pushed the thought out his mind since he had bigger issues at hand.

His Diva Nephew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is! McDonald's and Diva Derek! I'm so sorry! A year long wait for that! I tried XD I also tried to fix spelling and grammar mistakes from before but its not that must better! So if you guys..didn't hate it you should leave likes and comments! I'll try not to update in another year! Seriously I'll make the effort! Thanks if you're still reading :)


End file.
